


Snow

by masulevin



Series: Hazel Shepard [3]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lingerie, Oral Sex, Snowed In, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 08:59:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14870751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masulevin/pseuds/masulevin
Summary: After the Reaper War is over and earth is starting to recover, Hazel Shepard and Kaidan Alenko take a few days of much-needed vacation to rest and recuperate. Unfortunately, Hazel's idea of a vacation doesn't quite line up with Kaidan's, and she has to rely on him to warm her up.A prompt fill for Shenko Smut Thursday!





	Snow

Hazel Shepard, savior of the galaxy several times over, takes one look at the snow falling from the sky and refuses to get out of the car. Next to her, in the driver’s seat, Kaidan laughs, the low noise almost warm enough to make her brave the cold weather.

Not quite, though.

“Come on, you’ve been through worse,” he says, hand poised on the door handle to climb out.

She sends him a half-hearted glare. “I had on a full hardsuit with enviro, and I  _ still _ almost froze to death.”

Kaidan’s smile softens somewhat. “I’ll keep you warm, ma'am.”

She huffs out a laugh when he uses the title she no longer deserves, but the promise itself is enough to push her from her warm seat and out into the swirling cold. This is  _ not  _ her idea of a fun vacation; if she'd been the one to arrange this trip, they'd both be on a beach with drinks in hand right now instead of in this frozen hellscape.

Fat snowflakes fall on her upturned face as soon as she steps outside. She grimaces and ducks her head, tucking her chin under the scarf she hasn't taken off since their shuttle landed three hours ago. 

When she turns back to the car, Kaidan’s already pulled their bags out of the trunk and is holding them in one hand. He opens the car’s rear door, and Cinnamon leaps out of the backseat. The dog runs into the darkness and almost immediately returns with a whine, holding her front paws out of the snow one at a time.

Kaidan reaches out his free hand for Hazel, and she takes it in her gloved one. He winks as he heads toward the cabin they've rented for an extended weekend, pulling her along behind him.

She unlocks the door with her omnitool when they step up onto the porch, not letting go of Kaidan’s hand until the door swings open in front of them and Cinnamon pushes between them to get out of the cold, as unused to it as Hazel is.

Hazel flips the lights on as Kaidan and Cinnamon run off in different directions to explore the cabin: Kaidan to the kitchen and Cinnamon to one of the bedrooms, nose trained on the floor.

The cabin is beautiful and rustic, straight out of the twenty-first century, surviving the Reaper invasion mostly by virtue of being far away from the cities and some dedicated reconstruction, with one bedroom and a huge fireplace that draws Hazel’s attention immediately.

She’s shivering just from the few seconds it took to walk inside, and it's not warm enough in the cabin for her to relax. The fireplace seems functional, with stacks of split logs stacked in recesses on either side, and she pulls her gloves off with her teeth to get started.

Kaidan reappears at her elbow, bags dropped off, and takes the log from her hands. “Go get comfortable,” he says and leans in to steal a kiss before he kneels to see to the fire.

Hazel leaves him to it, moving to the bedroom to hang her coat and scarf up. Cinnamon is stretched out in the center of the bed, and though she perks up when Hazel walks in, she doesn't move.

“Mhm. I see you.” Hazel arches her eyebrows at the dog but doesn't do more than give her an affectionate scratch behind the ears. 

With Kaidan still busy, Hazel takes the opportunity to change out of her traveling clothes. She slips into a fresh set of panties and a matching bra -- one of the new sets she picked up specifically for this trip -- and then, shivering still, ruins the effect by pulling on sweatpants and her old N7 hoodie. 

She follows it up by pulling a quilt off the bottom of the bed and wrapping it around her shoulders like a cape as she walks back out to Kaidan.

He looks up when she reappears, a soft smile lighting up his face. The fire is crackling behind him and the warmth draws her in even more than the way his attention is so wholly fixed on her.

“Better?” He reaches up for her and tugs her hand until she’s sitting in his lap on the rug in front of the fire. She pulls the blanket off her shoulders and spreads it over her legs, and he wraps his arms around her and nuzzles against her neck.

“I am now.” She can feel him smile against her skin before he rests his chin on her shoulder. 

It's at times like these, when it's just the two of them and they're safe and alone together with no looming threat of death over their head, that she feels so happy she could cry. This kind of bone-deep contentment after everything they've been through? After everything they fought through to be together? It's something she thought she wouldn't live to see.

The combination of her thoughts, the roaring fire, and Kaidan’s body pressed against her back pushes her mood from cold and grumpy to warm and happy, and he seems to sense this shift just like he always does.

He turns his head just enough so that his lips brush her neck, just above the mottled scar that sits under her jaw. She shivers, melting against him, and he chuckles before asking, “Still cold, Shepard?” His hands, which up to now had just been resting on her forearms, begin massaging slow circles up to her shoulders and back down again.

She clears her throat and tilts her head to the side, giving him more room to work in case he decides he wants to kiss her neck again. He does, squeezing her a little tighter against him, his lips leaving slow kisses from her ear down to her shoulder. He reaches up and tugs gently on the sleeve of her hoodie, pulling the fabric out of the way so he can kiss her shoulder and collarbone too.

“You’re not too tired?” He nips at the juncture between shoulder and neck, and Shepard moans a little. “We can just go to bed,” he adds. “Get some sleep.”

“Kaidan…” The whine in her voice makes him chuckle again, a wide smile on his face. This is the first time they’ve really been able to get away together since the war, and he couldn’t be happier with the way things are going. As long as he can keep her warm as the snow continues to pile up outside she’ll be happy, but he has a plan for that. “Stop teasing me.”

She’s warm and relaxed now, though each brush of his lips makes a coil of desire grow tighter low in her belly. This is an old game to them, touches perfected over months spent together, but it’s no less thrilling for its familiarity. 

She doesn’t bother trying to move away or shift positions, knowing Kaidan already has something in mind for them, and his ideas never disappoint. He reaches up and grabs her zipper, pulling it down with tantalizing slowness. The light from the fire bathes her skin in gold and clearly illuminate the black lace holding her breasts.

Kaidan freezes at that, zipper only half down, before everything starts to happen at once. He sits up straight and displaces her from his lap, grabbing her hips in his large hands to turn her until she’s on her back on the blanket and he’s kneeling over her. She laughs, a delighted sound, and stretches her arms out over her head while her legs wrap around his thighs to hold him close. 

He finishes pulling the zipper down and pushes the worn fabric away from her breasts. She grins up at him and arches her back, trying to goad him into touching her more. He does, placing one hand flat on her stomach and sliding it up over her ribs and her breasts, stopping at her collarbones just shy of her throat.

She stares right back at him, swallowing hard before darting her tongue out to wet her lips. 

“Is this new?” He cups her breasts with both hands, squeezing and releasing, calloused thumbs finding her nipples under the fabric. 

Her breath catches in her throat, but she manages a simple: “Yes.”

Kaidan makes a little contented noise. “I like it,” he says, then leans down to press his mouth against her. His breath is hot on her skin, even through the fabric, and she squirms at the dulled sensation of his tongue against her nipple. He continues to work her with his hand, pinching and squeezing through her bra to tease her. When he finally sits up to switch his attention, the wet spot of fabric makes her shiver again, goosebumps raising all over her skin.

She waits for him to get his fill of her -- after all, isn’t this why she’d stopped by the lingerie store last week and endured the pushy salesperson? -- her hands still clasped above her head, her hips shifting restlessly under his. When he’s finished, he kisses the valley between her breasts, then licks the smooth skin there before kissing the underside of her jaw.

She finally moves her hands then, digging them into his thick hair to guide his lips to hers. This kiss is hungrier than the others they’ve shared, tongues immediately meeting between parted lips, quiet moans falling from her mouth with each breath.

Kaidan lets his left hand drift down Shepard’s side, brushing so lightly over her ribs that she giggles into his mouth and twitches away, before he slips his fingers under the band of her sweatpants. He runs his fingertips over the thin band of her panties, then slides lower to the bare skin below it.

He groans into the kiss and then bites her lower lip, tugging on it with his teeth before pulling back to gaze down at her with dark eyes. “Would you like to move this to the bedroom?” He draws his fingertips from the hollow of her throat down to the waistband of her sweats, watching the way her muscles twitch under the featherlight touch.

She arches her brows at him. “And leave the fire? No thank you.” She reaches up for his shirt and tugs at the buttons, undoing the ones closest to her before he chuckles and helps her.

Once he’s free of his shirt, he returns his attention back to her sweatpants. He slips the fingers of both hands under the elastic and, careful not to catch whatever she’s wearing underneath, he pulls them down with a painful slowness.

She arches her hips up to help him, biting her lip as the cooler air of the cabin touches the skin of her thighs. Kaidan runs his hands back up from her ankles to her hips, the warm skin of his hands sliding over the flesh and metal that make up her body as though there’s no difference between the two, and she smiles before pulling him down for another searing kiss.

When he manages to free himself again, he doesn’t speak. He sits back on his heels and examines the lingerie she picked out just for this occasion, black lace and thin straps directing his attention down her body and between her thighs. She spreads her legs wider when she sees where his attention is going, a little smile playing on her lips, and he shoots her a dark look before leaning down to kiss her left thigh just above the juncture of prosthesis and skin.

Then, he kisses a little higher, then a little higher still, until he has to hook his fingers into her thong to move it out of the way of his lips.

She bites her lips to keep her whine quiet, though it becomes increasingly difficult when Kaidan begins to drag his tongue through her wetness. He presses it into her, moving slowly, still trying to tease, before licking her cunt with a broad stripe that ends at her clit. She arches her hips, angling for more, but he just stares up at her and moves until he can hold her hips down with his forearm pressed across her stomach.

Each time he does this is better than the last, sure strokes and teasing suction making her curl her toes and cover her face with her hands to hold in her cries. When she looks back down at him, the muscles of her thighs trembling on either side of his head, he’s still staring at her. He winks and his movements are suddenly harder against her clit, and she moves her hands from her mouth to his hair to hold him against her.

“ _ Fuck,  _ Kaidan…” Her voice is high, breathy, and he redoubles his efforts, squeezing his eyes closed to focus all of his attention on making her feel good. She warns him with a sharp tug on his hair, but he doesn’t let up until after she’s cried out wordlessly, long and loud, and her body starts to go slack around him.

He sits back up on his knees and finally removes her panties, dropping them carelessly behind him before kissing up her stomach to her lips.

She wraps arms and legs around him, accepting his kiss with an enthusiasm that he expects but always makes him shiver. She plunges her tongue into his mouth before licking his lips, cleaning them for him while he waits for her to recover enough to continue.

He doesn’t have to wait long. She lets him know, like she always does, by simply reaching between them to unbutton and unzip his pants. She pulls his cock free and gives it a few slow strokes to get him gasping. He reaches down and hooks his elbow behind her knee, spreading her open for him, before he sinks into her.

They groan into each other’s mouths at the sensation, their foreheads resting together. Kaidan waits, catching his breath, and Shepard tilts her head to the side to kiss him once more.

He begins to move, finally, with long slow strokes that make him groan and make her whine and clutch him tighter. She holds him tight, one hand in his hair and the other holding his bicep tight enough to leave little half-moon indents from her nails.

The fire has died down a little, but it’s still bright enough and close enough to keep her warm enough as Kaidan moves above her and inside of her. Each stroke makes her gasp and clutch him just that much tighter even as she matches each of his thrusts with a tiny movement of her own hips -- all she can manage being held the way she is.

Kaidan keeps kissing her, his mouth never far from hers. Each desperate sound that falls from her throat spurs him on, sweat from the fire and from the heat of her body beginning to form on his forehead and back.

He thrusts deep inside of her, grinding against her clit as he fills her completely, and she comes again with a cry she doesn’t try to hide. He kisses her again, then, swallowing it as she shudders, fighting against the sensation of her tightening around him. He tries to draw it out for just one more thrust, and then just one more, and then…

He flies over the edge, a growl forcing its way out of his throat and between clenched teeth. He buries his face is Shepard’s neck and she holds him tighter, murmuring into his ear about how good he feels inside of her.

After a few seconds, he shifts, allowing her to stretch her leg back out, and collapses onto his side next to her. He cuddles against her, still mindful of the cold, but she’s boneless and sated and smiling even with her eyes closed.

“Nice one,” she says, and he chuckles before kissing her temple. “Carry me to bed.”

“Soon,” he says, trailing a finger between her breasts and over the fabric of the bra she’s still wearing. “You wanted to enjoy the fire, didn’t you?”

“Mmm.” She makes a little noise of affirmation and turns to face the flames without opening her eyes. “Is it snowing again tomorrow, too?”

“It’s supposed to snow every day,” he says, and Shepard huffs a little laugh at the excitement in his voice. “Still worth it?”

She turns back to him, finally opening her eyes. Her expression is soft as she studies him. “Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Find me on tumblr](http://ma-sulevin.tumblr.com/).


End file.
